A Wedding Planned
by Mylinda Antoinette
Summary: Yumi goes home after a stressful day to surprising news her parents have arranged a marriage for her with the son of one of her mother’s friends back in Japan! How will Yumi deal with the upcoming marriage to someone she barely knows? YxU JxA OxSam SxW
1. The News

A Wedding Planned

Chapter 1: The News

Summary: Yumi goes home after a typically stressful day to surprising news- her parents have arranged a marriage for her with the son of one of her mother's friends back in Japan! How will Ulrich take the news, and how will Yumi deal with the upcoming marriage to someone she barely knows? YxU, JxA, OxSam, SxW

* * *

Author's note: Okay, I was reading a story a few weeks ago when I first came up with this idea about a girl from China or Japan or something whose parents arranged a marriage for her. I got to thinking, what if that happened to Yumi? I mean, we already know that Yumi's parents hate Ulrich, so they might arrange a marriage to ensure that Yumi wouldn't marry him. So anyway, here this story is. I'm planning a sequel, and I might even make it a trilogy. This story will cover the span of about four to six months. I hope you like it, and please review if you want the next chapter this weekend, because my best friend will be here over the next two weeks starting tomorrow and I will want to spend all my time with her, but enough good reviews might inspire me to post. I have chapters 2-5 completed, and six is mostly done. This story will keep you guessing right up until the end, I guarantee it!

Oh, and since Yumi and her family are Japanese, I have taken the liberty of inserting a few Japanese phrases. They are written in Romanji, and they should mostly be self-translating, but I will place translations at the bottom of every chapter. There is an example in this chapter. Okay, now READ!

* * *

Yumi Ishiyama arrived home at 3:30 PM one bright afternoon in early spring after a typical long and stressful day at school involving a failing grade on a quiz that should have been easy for her. Now, at 18 years of age and with a new little sister that had been born slightly less than two years ago, Yumi's parents had placed more responsibilities on her than ever before. Yumi was required, not only to do her class work, but to do much of the cleaning and cooking as well.

As she set her backpack on the floor and took her jacket off, she overheard her mom talking and laughing in the kitchen and realized her mom must be talking on the phone, probably with some friends from back home in Japan. Her sister, Keiko, toddled up in front of her and put a finger to her lips.

"Shh… _okaa-san (1)_ on phone!" she whispered, looking up at Yumi with solemn little eyes. Yumi giggled a little and picked Keiko up.

"Okay, Keiko, I'll shhh," Yumi replied, whispering as well. Keiko hugged her and planted a little kiss on her big sister's cheek. Yumi hugged her close. Being a big sister to such a sweet little girl was one of the few highlights of her busy life right now. Even Hiroki had grown up a little, having just entered the ninth grade, and had become a little less annoying, especially after getting a younger sibling of his own that annoyed him almost as much as he annoyed Yumi and, now being in love for the first time himself, rarely teased Yumi about Ulrich anymore. Instead, it was Yumi who now did the teasing.

Yumi took Keiko upstairs. "Come on, Kei, I'll play with you for a little while, but we have to clean up when we're done, and then I have homework, okay?"

"Okay!" Keiko agreed in a sing-song voice. Keiko got out one of her little dolls and the two sisters played house- according to Keiko, Yumi was the mommy and she and "Kaida", her doll, were her kids- for about thirty minutes before they put the doll away and Keiko went down for a brief pre-dinner nap. Yumi quietly made her way downstairs to go work on homework for a little while before starting dinner.

As she neared the bottom of the stairs, she heard her mother gasp and let out a surprised laugh. "Are you sure about this?" she was asking. "Oh, I can't wait to tell her! Hold on, I'm gonna let you go, I'll call you back! Bye!" She hung up the phone. "Yumi? Yumi, could you come here for a moment?" Yumi obediently walked into the kitchen where her mother, Akina, stood, holding the phone close to her.

"Yeah, Mom, what is it?" she inquired.

"Oh, Yumi, you're not going to believe what has happened! That person I was talking to on the phone was my friend Rinoka Kishiyoto from back home in Japan! She has a son, Hiroku, who is a year older than you, and they are looking to choose a bride for him. Anyway, Rinoka told him about you, and he's very interested, and has extended a proposal of marriage, wanting to be engaged to you! Your father and I have decided to accept the proposal! Yumi, sweetheart, you're getting married!" Akina squealed, delighted at the match she had landed for her oldest daughter. Yumi's eyes filled with tears and she started to cry. Akina looked shocked. Clearly, this was not the response she had been hoping for. "Yumi, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Are you really asking me that? I have done so much for you and then you go and arrange a marriage for me?" she shrieked, angry. She wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Mom, how can you do this to me? I'm already in love and you know it! So why are you doing this?"

"Yumi, we're doing this for you! We love you and want to make a good match for you! It's important to us that we arrange for you to marry someone good and kind and who will love you for the wonderful girl you are!"

"What about Ulrich?" Yumi inquired, dreading the answer. "He's good and kind and I know he likes the girl I am inside!" Akina's face scrunched up.

"Ulrich? He's not even Japanese, Yumi! How would we be doing you a favor if we let you marry him, a kid from Germany, and give up your Japanese heritage?" Akina exclaimed. "Yumi, be reasonable!"

"Mom, I should be saying that to you! What happened to you teaching me that everyone is equal, that everyone deserves to be treated in the same way and that my happiness is all that matters?" Yumi cried, feeling the tears begin to fall once more.

"Yumi, Ulrich's not good enough for you," Akina said gently.

"Shouldn't _I_ be the judge of that, Mom? Especially since _I'm_ the one getting married in the first place?" She took a deep breath. "Oh, forget it! You know what? If you're going to make me go through with this wedding, you can cook your _own_ dinner tonight!" she exclaimed as she stormed off to grab her coat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Akina demanded, angry now that her daughter had dared to defy her so.

"I'm going out with my real friends so they can help me pick out a stupid wedding dress! If I'm getting married, I'm having a Western style wedding!" she yelled in a final act of defiance. Then she left the house, slamming the door behind her. The door slamming woke up Keiko and she started to cry.

'Oh, she is gonna be in for it when she gets back,' Akina thought as she rushed up the stairs to calm the crying two year old.

-----

She put her coat on as she ran towards Kadic, where she was planning to meet her group of friends which now also included Sam, Sissi, and William. Sissi and Sam had been added onto the Lyoko Gang out of desperation once William had become XANA, after proving they could keep it secret, changing their ways, and becoming friends with all five original members of the group. Sam had joined the group after she moved to Kadic and started going out with Odd, who absolutely adored her. The group accepted her, this being Odd's first girlfriend that he had kept for more than two weeks. Then after they defeated XANA, getting William back, Sissi started going out with him, and they all became the best of friends.

Before Yumi knew it, she had arrived at the school. Having already called her friends, she knew where to find them- at the bench where they always met. And that was where they were. They jumped up when they saw the look on her face as she approached.

"Yumi? What's wrong?" William inquired as she slowed to a stop in front of him. She choked back a sob as she replied.

"Guys, I'm going to have to go back to Japan after I've finished school," she said softly. The group of seven gasped.

"But Yumi, why?" Sissi inquired, clearly shocked and seemingly somewhat sad at her friend's sudden announcement. Yumi took a deep breath.

"It's because… my parents have arranged a marriage for me."

* * *

1- _okaa-san_: mother

Okay, review to find out how the group takes the news! 3 reviews if you want an update within the next week!


	2. Confrontations

Okay, I'm sorry the update took so long… things have been crazy lately, but here is the next chapter of A Wedding Planned, Confrontations. I will continue working on this story, as it is one of the most interesting plotlines I've ever created. Next update should be within a month! Anyway, I'll let you continue reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Upon hearing that, time seemed to stop for Ulrich. His jaw hit the floor and he began to have trouble breathing. "W-What did you say, Yumi?" he choked out.

"I'm getting married to the son of some friend of my mother's from back in Japan," she replied, looking down slightly. "I don't want to go, but I don't have much of a choice, Ulrich. If I complain more than I already have, it'll only make them more determined, and it's already going to be hard for me. I insisted on a Western style wedding like the ones here in France. If I'm going to get married, I'm the one who's going to plan the wedding."

"What are you going to do now?" Aelita inquired, now over the initial shock and determined to help her friend in any way possible. Now Yumi smiled.

"Well, if I'm getting married, I'm going to have to have a wedding dress, right?" The group nodded. "Well, we have a couple of hours before curfew, so I thought I'd come by and see if you guys wanna go with me and help me start looking for a dress!"

"Sounds like fun!" Sissi agreed. "I'd love to help you pick out a dress!"

"I'd be happy to have your fashion advice, Sissi," Yumi said sincerely. "I want a really nice, in-style dress. Think you can help me there?"

"Definitely!" Sissi squealed.

"Well, what about the rest of you?"

"I'll go!" William agreed.

"We'd be happy to," Aelita and Sam said in unison.

"And anywhere our girls go, we go, right Einstein?" Odd inquired. Jeremy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Yumi, I'll go!"

"Not me," said the remaining voice of the group. The whole group turned around and looked at Ulrich in surprise.

"Hey, Ulrich," William exclaimed in surprise, "why not? I thought for sure you'd say yes!"

"Well then, I guess you don't know me as well as you think you do!" he snapped. "As it happens, I have a big test tomorrow that I need to study for. I'm not doing well in there and this is my last chance to pull it up before this term ends and we're off for winter break." He turned around, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry, guys, but you can count me out for now!" Yumi sighed sadly as she watched him shuffle away. Then she groaned in frustration.

"What is with him? Why can't he ever support me when I do things? He never supports me when I need it!"

"Yumi, cut it out! Do you remember when your parents were having problems and he went to your house and comforted you? And how he did everything he could to try to get your parents back together? And what about all the times he's fought for you against XANA? Don't you dare say he never supports you! We all know better!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Look, Yumi, you know he loves you very much. I promise he'll come around soon. He's just upset, probably because he just found out that he's about to lose the girl he loves, and in more ways than one," Odd added. He hugged Yumi. She sighed.

"Odd, that's not the only reason I'm upset! I'm actually kind of just taking it out on him. My mom said something about him this afternoon. She said she just wanted to make me a good match with someone who is good and kind and will love me for me, and I asked her, 'What about Ulrich?' She…" Yumi sobbed as she spoke, but took in a deep breath to settle her limbs that were trembling with her terrible rage. "She said she wouldn't be doing me any favors by letting me give up my Japanese heritage for some kid from Germany and that Ulrich isn't good enough for me." She wiped away tears. "I told her _I_ should be able to decide my husband if _I'm_ the one who's going to be living with him for the rest of my life… but of course, she wouldn't listen."

"Well, it's behind you now," Sam said, putting an arm across Yumi's shoulders. "And you know what? I'm ready to go shopping!"

"YEAH!" the others yelled in agreement.

"I tell you what," Odd interjected, "I'll buy us dinner at whatever restaurant you choose, Yumi!" He pulled out his phone. "Okay, it's 4:30 now; we'll get dinner at 7:00 so we can be back by 8:00. I'll call Ulrich and invite him!" He got on the phone. "Hey, Ulrich, it's Odd! Listen, we're going to meet for dinner at 7:00, you wanna come?" He listened for a moment. "Okay, give me a sec to find out from them, we haven't decided!" He looked toward the others. "All right, guys, where are we eating?"

"Let's go to… I dunno, where do you guys wanna go, McDonald's or what?"

"Why don't we just go to the mall's food court and everyone can get what they want?" Aelita suggested. Everyone quickly agreed with this idea and Odd reported it to Ulrich.

"All right, Ulrich, we'll see you there!" He closed the call and put his phone away. "He says he'll be there!"

"All right; then let's go, everyone!" The group ran off in the direction of the mall as they discussed what they thought would look best on Yumi when it came to her wedding dress.

* * *

Later that night, at 8:30 pm, Yumi arrived back at home. She entered the house. Her parents stood up from where they were eating at the table and Keiko ran to her, throwing her arms around her.

"Nii-san, where you go?!" she exclaimed, bursting into tears as she tightened her grip on Yumi's legs. Yumi laughed a little as she picked her up.

"Don't worry, little one, I'm not leaving you… well, not yet, anyway," she added, casting a look tinted with a slight glare at her parents. She looked back at Keiko and hugged her close and brushed her nose against Keiko's. Then she put her lips against Keiko's cheek and blew, giving her a raspberry kiss, and making her squeal in delight. As Yumi looked down at her sweet little sister, she began to wonder if she'd ever be able to leave Keiko behind, even to get married. Keiko needed her more than anything right now. Keiko's birth had been very hard on their mother and they had almost lost her. She had been warned after the birth never to get pregnant again, that she wouldn't be able to survive giving birth to another child. And even though she had survived her birth, she would get sick often, and she was typically down for at least a week. And the frequent illness showed no signs of letting up any time soon.

She carried Keiko back to the table and put her down in her seat. "Eat your food, Keiko," she gently admonished her baby sister.

"Yumi, we should be saying the same to you! Where were you?" her father demanded. Yumi scowled, folding her arms.

"I went out with my friends to look for a wedding dress. If you're making me go through with this, I'm planning it. Everything will be the way I want it to be. I'm still a grown woman, Dad. I'm a big girl and I am capable of making all the decisions and preparations on my own. It should have been my choice of whom to marry, but if you won't let me make that choice, at least let me make these choices." Tears were rolling down her eyes. "And I'm not hungry either. One of my friends bought dinner for the rest of us at a food court at the mall when we were finished looking for the day. Tomorrow's Saturday; I planned to go with them to the mall after lunch to keep looking." She turned and fled up the stairs to her room. Hiroki looked at his parents and then shoved his half-eaten bowl of noodles away.

"Mom, Dad, Yumi's right. This should have been her choice, the same way I would expect it to be for me," he said. He stood up and went to the stairs and slowly climbed them. Takeo and Akina then watched as Keiko looked at the open kitchen door, then back at her food, and then took one more bite of her food before getting out of her chair and running as fast as she could out the door. Akina looked at Takeo, who sighed.

"That girl is just absolutely intent on creating chaos and dissent in our family!" he growled, balling his hands up into fists. Akina shook her head.

"No, Takeo. She's right. We shouldn't have agreed to the marriage without consulting her first. It's not fair to her." She started to cry. "It's just that… I really wanted to make sure she was happy before…"

Takeo's face grew sad then and he pulled his wife into a hug. "Shh, Akina. It will all turn out okay, you'll see." He sighed, thinking about what was to come.

* * *

Uh-oh… something bigger is happening, something greater than what Yumi can see. Review to find out what's going on! 7 reviews if you want the next chapter within two weeks! See you then!


	3. Siblings' Comfort

A/N: **_PLEASE READ!_** I wanted to let you all know that while working on this story I have recognized some inconsistencies with the series and will be updating and changing minor details in the first two chapters to make this story work with the series. I started this one before Season 3 ended, so I will make my story consistent through Season 3. If I can, I will make it mostly consistent with Season 4 except for Sissi and Sam being added to the group.

Okay, now that I've gotten the vital information, you can read the next chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 3: Siblings' Comfort

Hiroki knocked on Yumi's door when he reached the top of the stairs. "Go away, Mom!" he heard her call from inside.

"Yumi, it's me," Hiroki said cautiously. "Can I come in?"

"Fine, whatever, Hiroki." He opened the door and started to step inside before he saw Keiko running up the stairs. He waited for her to get there, knowing that Yumi really loved Keiko and needed her right now. Once Keiko was inside, he stepped inside and shut the door behind him. Turning the lights on low, he watched as Keiko ran to Yumi's bed where Yumi laid face down, crying into her pillow.

"Yumi-chan, why you have _kanashiso-nakao (1)_?" she asked, poking Yumi. Yumi sat up and pulled Keiko close to her, trying to stop crying.

"It's hard to explain, Keiko-san. You're too little to understand completely right now. I guess what kind of happened is that _okaa-san_ and _oto-san (2)_ made a choice about me without asking how I felt about it. It's a personal choice, so I should have been the one to make it, but they didn't honor that right. That's why I have a _kanashiso-nakao_," she explained.

"Ohhh," was all Keiko said.

"Yumi, I'm sorry," Hiroki said. "I really mean that. I mean, I can only imagine what you're going through, but I can't even think of being sent off to marry someone I've never even met, especially since it would mean I'd be separated from Milly."

Yumi managed a smile. "Thank you, Hiroki," she replied. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I guess it's just extra hard because Ulrich doesn't understand. He got really upset when I told him I was going to be leaving at the end of the term to go back to Japan to get married." She looked up at him. "And I don't want to leave Keiko right now. Mom's been getting sick more and more often lately and Keiko needs me here to help her during those times. And I'm starting to get the feeling that she and Dad are hiding something from us." She sighed. "I just wish I knew the reason for this sudden decision."

Hiroki nodded. "Yeah, I can understand that, Yumi. But remember, they really love you and they just want you to be happy. They wouldn't be doing this if they didn't feel that it was in your best interests."

"I know, Hiroki, but they have always told me that they want me to go to college before I get married, to get a degree and really make something of myself before settling down."

"Well, sis, I don't know what to tell you. Maybe something has come up where they feel they need to make special arrangements for you." Suddenly, that sparked something in Yumi's mind. She gently laid Keiko, who had fallen asleep, to the side as she stood.

"Come on, Hiroki," she whispered, motioning for him to follow her before she left the room. He followed her silently as she ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen. They saw their parents sitting at the table, finishing their supper. Hiroki went and sat down and ate what was left of his noodles. Yumi just looked at her mom. "Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Akina looked up, surprised. "Why, of course, Yumi," she replied, getting up and walking into the living room. Yumi looked her over as she followed her. When they got there they sat on the low couch. "Now, Yumi, what is it? Are you concerned about some part of the wedding planning?"

"No, Mom. To tell you the truth, I'm more concerned about you than the wedding. You've seemed really down and upset lately, not to mention the fact that you've been getting sick more and more frequently. Are you all right?" she inquired of her mother. Akina got a little fidgety and was clearly worried. Then she seemed to calm herself.

"Yes, Yumi, darling, I'm fine," she assured her. Yumi scowled.

"I don't believe you, Mom. Something's wrong. You used to tell me that you wanted me to go to college, to get a degree and make something of myself. You wanted me to show the world that I can be useful to the Japanese world without just getting married and having children. And now, all of a sudden, you decide that I should get married, and fresh out of high school, too! What is going on?" Akina sighed.

"Yumi, sweetheart, it's nothing! Why won't you believe me?"

"Because it's so obvious you're not telling me the truth! Mom, I'm a big girl! I can handle anything you tell me! Why do you keep lying to me, Mom? Why don't you trust me? I need to know why you suddenly made this huge decision without asking me after always telling me you'd let me pick when the time came! I'm 18 years old, Mom. I can take care of myself and I can make these decisions myself!" Akina grew downcast.

"I know, Yumi, and I'm sorry. I just wanted to be sure you were married and in a position where you could take care of Keiko in case anything happens to me. Your father wouldn't be able to take care of a young girl like her. And she needs you, Yumi, I can see that clearly. You two are so close…" she trailed off.

"But why the sudden decision to do this now? Are you pregnant again or something?" Yumi inquired anxiously. Akina looked up, a look of shock and surprise on her face, which then grew sad. She looked down again. Then she spoke softly, tears running down her cheeks.

"Yes, Yumi, you're right. I'm pregnant."

* * *

1- _kanashiso-nakao_: sad-looking face

2- _oto-san_: father

* * *

OMG! Even I cannot believe the level of evil to which I have ascended... look at the newer and better cliffhangers I'm coming up with!

I don't think with 8 reviews on the first chapter and 9 on the second that 10 reviews till next chapter is posted is too much to ask... _**IF I GET 10, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN TWO WEEKS. IF I GET FIFTEEN, IT WILL BE UP IN ONE WEEK, AND IF BY SOME MIRACLE I GET TWENTY IN SUCH A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME, IT WILL BE UP THIS WEEKEND!**_

SO LEAVE A REVIEW!


	4. Sorrow Abounding

Author's note: SORRY! I completely forgot to update this story... I had the reviews I needed to update in two weeks, but I got busy with projects and stuff for school. Life has been SO crazy lately... And sorry this chapter is so short... there wasn't much to say here. But the next chapter is already written... it is MUCH longer, and MUCH better than this one. And you'll be getting a terrific cliffhanger next chapter! Anyway... on to what you've all been waiting for... Chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4: Sorrow Abounding…

Yumi blinked as she heard her mother say that. Her mind raced, trying to process what it had just heard. She didn't want to believe what her mother had just told her, but it made too much sense to be false. Her mother's very frequent illness, vomiting, tiredness- all of it clicked into place. And yet she didn't want to believe it.

"Wh-what d-did you j-just s-s-say?" she stammered in shock, tears beginning to run down her cheeks.

"I'm pregnant, Yumi," Akina repeated. "I don't really know how it happened, all I know is that I went to the doctor for my checkup four weeks ago and he told me I was four weeks pregnant and to start preparing for…" She started to cry.

"Mom! You've known for a month and you didn't tell me?" Yumi exclaimed quietly in disbelief. She said it quietly because she figured her mom wouldn't want Hiroki to know yet. "I would have happily offered to carry the baby for you! Now it's too late to get the baby transferred to me because it would be too dangerous for the baby!" Her throat choked up. "Mom, how could you keep this a secret from me? _This_, the news that my mom's pregnant again and going to die!" She started to cry. "I wish you had trusted me with this!"

"I-I'm s-sorry, Yumi," he mother sobbed. Then her face turned a faint shade of green and she bolted for the restroom. Yumi followed and helped her mother as she threw up what little of her noodles she had eaten. When Akina was finished, she sat back and sighed, starting to cry again. "I-I'm s-so tired of f-feeling so s-sick all the time… I-I almost w-wish I were already d-dead, y-you know?" she said to her daughter.

"Yeah, Mom, I think I can understand how you feel… it's just that… I've always envisioned you there with me at my wedding, in the hospital room with me when I had my own babies… there with me, to support me during the hard times…" she trailed off, but then cleared her throat and continued. "Mom, I'm just going to really miss you, and I would have liked to have had that extra month to get used to the idea."

"I suppose I can understand that, Yumi… I just wanted to protect you for as long as I possibly could. And the reason why I arranged a marriage for you was that I really was hoping that you could take Keiko and the new baby and take care of them, at least until your father recovers. If anything happens to your father, I really wanted you to take care of your siblings. They all look up to you now, even Hiroki."

"Speaking of Hiroki, you're going to have to tell him sooner or later."

"Yes, Yumi, I know. I suppose it might as well be now. Help me into the living room and then go get him and your father, please." Then she lowered her voice. "I'll need you to help me on Sunday with telling Keiko. It's hard to tell a young child that a parent is going to die. It's very hard to explain it to a child of Keiko's age."

Yumi nodded. "All right, Mom." She helped Akina stand, looping one of her mother's arms around her shoulders. Once Akina was on the couch and resting, Yumi got her dad and her brother from the kitchen, where they were eating. Takeo sat next to his wife, who looked very weak.

"Akina, darling, are you all right? You seem very tired," he asked her. She smiled weakly and took his hand.

"I wouldn't say quite all right," she replied tiredly, "but I will be." She leaned in a little bit. "I had to tell Yumi, Takeo. She was worried about me and she guessed. She was upset that I didn't tell her sooner, but I think she recovered pretty quickly. Now we need to tell Hiroki." Takeo sighed and looked down, but he nodded.

"You're right as always, Akina." He looked up at Hiroki, who seemed scared.

"Mom, Dad, what's going on?" he asked. Akina drew in a deep breath.

"Hiroki, I'm pregnant," she said softly.

* * *

LOL, sucky cliffhanger after the last one... actually, no cliffhanger, but I will definitely make up for that next chapter... Man, you guys are going to HATE me. Anyway, 10 reviews if you want me to post the next chapter in two weeks.

Oh, I almost forgot... Don't expect frequent reviews from me this summer. Stuff has come up over the last few weeks since my last update... I found out that the grades on my PSAT that I took this last fall are really high, and so my parents want me to take a summer program to help improve them for my junior year so that I can possibly get some money for college. We'll see... anyway, I'll be having classes three times a week plus extra workshops for the entire summer. I should be able to find some time to write, but...

Anyway, just wanted to let you guys know! See you later!


	5. Telling Others

Author's Note: Okay, I didn't get the number of reviews I wanted, but I just HAD to post this update... it's burning a hole in my hard drive. Okay, enjoy... or not... You guys are SOOOO going to hate me...

* * *

Chapter 5: Telling Others

Yumi awoke the next morning and followed her usual morning routine, though she did so listlessly. She was extremely disturbed by the recent developments, and she needed to talk with her friends. She couldn't believe how quickly and suddenly her life had turned so completely around. It was unbelievable. But she had made a decision. She was going to go through with the wedding without any more complaining.

She finished her breakfast, grabbed her backpack, and rushed out the door with Hiroki in tow. Hiroki had sent a text message to Milly, Tamiya, and Johnny the night before and Yumi had sent one to all of her friends. They were going to all meet outside the school.

As they approached the school, they saw their friends waiting together in the courtyard. They stopped in front of them.

"Yumi, what's wrong?" Aelita inquired concernedly. "Your text message sounded very urgent!"

"Yeah, what's going on, Hiroki?" Milly asked, taking a step toward her beloved. They both looked down sadly. Then Yumi looked up.

"Guys, our mom's pregnant again," she said softly. The group of ten gasped in disbelief, already knowing of what had happened at Keiko's birth.

"A-are you sure?" Ulrich asked anxiously. "Couldn't they be mistaken?" Yumi glanced in his direction and shook her head.

"No, Ulrich. According to what my medical classes have told me, the tests seemed very conclusive. She showed me the printouts from the test last night. There was no margin for error. She has elevated levels of all the pregnancy hormones, and there was an ultrasound photo and I could see the baby in it. It's for sure now, guys." Tears filled her eyes. "Our mom is going to die." The others all looked down sadly, feeling pain for their friends. Milly ran to Hiroki and hugged him.

"Hiroki, I'm so sorry," she said. He hugged her back. The Lyoko group looked on sadly, then looking back toward their friend.

"Yumi, you know we're always here for you," William said. Yumi smiled softly at the group.

"I know." Then she drew in a deep breath. She needed to tell them now. "And guys, one more thing… I've decided that I am going to go through with the wedding with no further complaints." The group nodded understandingly, except for Ulrich. "It is my mother's wish that I marry so that I may take care of my siblings after…" her voice trailed off. She was looking at Ulrich, who looked angry. "U-Ulrich?" she asked. "Wh-what is it?"

"You are going to _willingly _marry him?" he yelled before he turned and ran off in the direction of the woods. Yumi looked at the others.

"I'd better go and talk to him." She looked at William, the only group member there in her grade. "Cover for me with the teachers," she said to him. He nodded, agreeing.

"I'll go with you," Odd offered. Yumi shook her head.

"No, Odd. This is something I need to do myself. I need to explain to him _why_ I'm doing this. I should be back by lunch at the latest." She turned and started to run off before she turned back to Hiroki. "Hiroki, please don't tell Mom and Dad about this."

"Don't worry, Yumi, I won't," he promised. "I swear on my love for Milly I won't tell." Yumi smiled then, knowing now that he really wouldn't tell. She then turned and fled into the woods after Ulrich.

-----

Ulrich ran through the woods, tears nearly blinding him as he ran toward the place he always went when he was upset. He slowed down as he approached a seemingly ordinary section of the woods. But it wasn't ordinary. It contained the oldest and tallest tree in the whole of the woods.

Ulrich climbed up about forty feet high, resting on a branch that was toward the middle of the tree. This was where he went when he was tired or needed to think. It always gave him a deep sense of inner peace, and that was what he loved most about this place. He could go there and clear his mind of whatever was bothering him so that he could think it through and work it out. It also happened to be the only high place where he was not affected by his vertigo.

Suddenly, he heard someone approaching his hiding spot. "Ulrich?" the person yelled, and then he knew it was Yumi. Tears came to his eyes. He couldn't lose her, not now! Yumi had always been the person to hold him together, to comfort him when his dad would get upset with him. And now, he was going to lose that stronghold, the one he had in Yumi, his closest friend.

He couldn't deny that she was his closest friend. But he also couldn't deny the fact that he wanted her to be so much more than just a mere friend. He wanted to have a special relationship with her. And now, he envied the man in Japan to who Yumi's parents had engaged her. And suddenly, that gave him an idea.

"I'm here, Yumi," he said as she passed under the tree he was in. He started to climb down, watching her the whole time. When he reached the bottom branch, he jumped down. He turned to Yumi as she looked down.

"Ulrich, please understand," she begged him, but he cut her off.

"Yumi, please don't ask me to just understand. You're leaving me, you're leaving the group, you're leaving your home, and all for some guy you've never even met, just because it's your mother's wish?" he asked, but then it was Yumi's turn to cut him off.

"Ulrich Stern, you rude, ungrateful little creep, you just shut up and listen to me for a minute! I skipped class to come and find you to explain it to you because I didn't want to leave with you angry like this, so you just swallow your stuck-up pride and listen!" She drew in a deep breath as she saw him flinch from her words. "Ulrich, my mother is _dying!_ My father isn't going to be able to care for my siblings after her death! I need to marry so that I can adopt my siblings and care for them myself, according to my mother's wishes!"

"Is that all? You just need to marry?" he asked incredulously. He turned away, and when he looked back, there was a sad and pleading look on his face. "Why don't you just marry me?"

Yumi stared for a moment. "U-Ulrich, y-you can't be serious!"

"And why not? Yumi," he began, getting down on one knee, "I love you so much, and I don't ever want to lose you. I don't want to feel like I have felt the past twelve hours for the rest of my life. I would miss you if you left, and it's not something I want to go through. Yumi Ishiyama, please do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage."

Tears fell down Yumi's face. She smiled through them. "Oh, Ulrich, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you ask that."

Then it was as if all the light was sucked from her face. "But Ulrich… I can't."

* * *

LOL! What'd I tell you? You all hate me now, don't you? That's right... Anyway, if you wanna find out what happens next, I gotta see 14 reviews... 10 for this chapter, plus the four I didn't get last chapter. See you for Chapter 6: Rejection Blues!


	6. Rejection Blues

Author's Note: Okay, sorry this took so long, I had a MAJOR case of writer's block...

-----

Chapter 6: Rejection Blues

Ulrich's jaw dropped as he scrambled to his feet, embarrassed. He couldn't believe Yumi had rejected him. She loved him; he knew that now because she had said she had been waiting to hear that from him. So why had she said no?

He watched, bewildered, as she turned away, tears spilling from her sad eyes.

"Ulrich, I-I'm so sorry. I-I want so much to just- to say yes. But I can't!" she mumbled sadly, hugging herself.

"But why not?" he inquired, hurt deeply by her rejection of him. She whirled around, a look of incredulity on her face.

"You mean you don't know?" she exclaimed disbelievingly. "Ulrich, I'm already engaged, whether I had a say in it or not! My hand has already been promised to Hiroku in honor, and if I were to break that pledge, it would destroy the honor of the Ishiyama family!"

She looked down. "Ulrich, this is not about me. I told you, my mother is dying, and I want her name to be remembered in honor, for keeping every promise and following every rule. She has promised my hand to Hiroku and now, for her sake, I must deliver it.

"I will never forget you, Ulrich. You are my closest and dearest friend, and for three years I have wanted to be so much more to you than that. I just wish it hadn't taken you quite so long to realize that you want the same. If you had proposed to me two days ago, I would have been free to say yes, but unfortunately, I now am not free to do so.

"I wish with all of my heart that I could say yes to you. You mean the world to me, Ulrich, and I want to still be your friend, even now. Please don't deny me your friendship. I'll need you there for support until the wedding. Just because I'm going to go through with it without further complaint doesn't mean it won't still be hard on me. I'd rather be with you than with Hiroku." She sighed. "Ulrich, please, I'm going to really need you. I'll let you have as much time as you need to think about what's happened. Right now, I need to get back to the school. William covered for me first period, but I want to get back so he won't have to do it again." Then she turned and ran from the woods in tears.

Ulrich stood there, still shocked by the developments. He climbed back up his tree and rested again on the branch. A million thoughts and emotions were running through his head, and he needed time to sort them out.

-----

An hour later, Ulrich was still sitting in his tree. He was starting to get hungry and realized that lunchtime was approaching. But he wasn't sure whether or not he was ready to face Yumi. He was going to miss her, that much was certain.

He decided to think things over on the walk back to the school. He climbed down the tree and moved slowly and surely through the forest. Why was he having such a hard time dealing with this? It shouldn't be this hard to get used to the idea that he was losing Yumi. So why was it taking him so long?

The answer was simple, he realized. He really loved her.

The thought of losing the only person he'd ever loved was simply unbearable to him. So few people really loved and cared about him that his self-esteem was low. Until he'd met Yumi, he had thought he would never fall in love with anyone- and that no one could possibly fall in love with him.

But then he met her, and he felt something he'd never felt before. Love for someone. For a long time he didn't think Yumi really loved him, until Odd, Jeremy, and William sat him down and gave him what for. Ever since then he'd felt a special bond to the Japanese beauty.

Then he thought back to the moment he first saw her, back in the gym one warm afternoon in early fall. It was the first day of school and he had just met Odd and saved Jeremy from the first XANA attack without knowing that that was what it was. He had gone for a martial arts training session in the gym. They were forced to work together when Jim called for them to get into pairs and when she knocked him over and he was forced to look into her eyes for the very first time… somehow he had this feeling that that wouldn't be the last time they were so close.

Since then their relationship had grown by leaps and bounds, to the point where they were now the closest of friends. Even after Yumi had decided two years ago that they should just be friends, right before XANA had snatched William, their relationship had continued to grow. And when they finally defeated XANA and managed to get William back, they were so excited that they hugged and kissed each other before either realized what they had done. That had drastically changed their relationship, making them closer than ever. He loved her, and he had known it for a long time. But Yumi didn't act like she wanted their relationship to go anywhere, so he didn't act on his feelings, for fear of destroying the friendship they had. Now he was going to lose her- and he felt like it was entirely his fault.

He arrived back at the school and swallowed hard. He didn't feel ready to face her yet. But he had no choice. He entered and went straight to the cafeteria, knowing it was lunchtime. He went through the line and met the group back at their usual table, where Jeremy was happily, yet solemnly, scarfing down Brussels sprouts and the others were discussing the upcoming wedding, thinking up color schemes and designing the dresses with quick sketches being drawn by Odd as Yumi and Sissi cooked up the designs together. At the same time, Yumi was also creating a list of the people who would be in the wedding party while Aelita wrote it down and discussing the menu with William and Sam while Sam wrote that down and working on the guest list, which she was writing down herself. Yumi only had five months to plan this wedding, because there were three and a half months of school, and that would give her a month and a half to decide on a location, since the wedding would be held in Japan. Yumi and her family would be flying to Japan two days after school ended, and the Ishiyamas had graciously offered to pay for the plane tickets of all of Yumi's friends so that they could attend as well. All of them except Ulrich had already talked to their parents and been cleared to go.

"Ulrich! Where have you been? We really need you!" Yumi exclaimed, shoving another pad of paper and a pencil in his hands. "I need you to take some notes for me. Write down everything I tell you, okay?"

He smiled and nodded, trying to be brave for her. He really loved her, and he realized that part of loving her meant supporting her now when she needed it. He realized that this was the last thing she wanted to do, and that she was doing it, not because she didn't love him, but because she loved her mother. She wanted to make her mother proud, and Ulrich couldn't rightfully say he didn't understand, because he did understand, with all of his heart. He wanted to make his father proud, though it was for a different reason. Ulrich hated his father, and he just wanted to prove his dad wrong, to prove that he _could_ be someone someday.

"Ulrich," Yumi cried, snapping him away from his thoughts. "Write down that I have an appointment at 10 AM on Saturday with a florist, and one at 11 with a wedding coordinator. Her name is Andrea, and she'll help me get everything organized so I don't have to do it all myself."

"10 AM florist, 11 AM Andrea. Got it." Sometimes things couldn't be helped, he realized as he wrote it down for her. But he was going to make sure that his Yumi's wedding was the most beautiful and perfect wedding ever, no matter how much it hurt him to see her marry someone else, just because he loved her so much.

-----

Okay, so it wasn't a cliffhanger... but I hope you liked it enough to want to see the next chapter anyway... :P Please leave a review on your way out!


End file.
